


The Locker Room

by Krethes



Series: The Corruption of Moony [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Clumsy Sex, Established Relationship, Locker Room, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sexual Inexperience, Top Sirius Black, they're doing their best, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krethes/pseuds/Krethes
Summary: Moony released the tight grip he had on his hair but continued to restrain his wrists. “I’m a Prefect, Padfoot.” Sirius swallowed past the, he knew, unfounded and ridiculous anger that rose in him at being told “no”, and tried not to feel too disappointed. Moony was right, he was always right, they could-- “Not here.” ‘That’s more like it!’Sirius supposed he must’ve visibly perked up because Moony released his wrists and cupped his face in his warm hands. He kissed him softly, sweetly, on the mouth and then between his eyebrows with a soft chuckle. Sirius watched him glance at the clocktower and then back at him. “Prongs’ll be on the Pitch for at least another hour. Locker rooms ought to be clear until then... "OR: Wolfstar fucking in the locker room because why not
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Corruption of Moony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154549
Kudos: 39





	The Locker Room

It was January, and after a Christmas holiday like  _ they’d _ had, the castle seemed so dreadfully cold. Sirius hated the cold. 

“Think I’ll skive off to Fiji or something, once I graduate. What d’you reckon, Prongs? Take over the local government, teach them the way of Marauders, live like gods.” 

This was proposed during a balls-blistering frozen morning at Herbology, which found the aforementioned James and Sirius huddled together not unlike penguins. Professor Sprout had tasked them to put frost-protecting spells on white-flowered Moly plants, which was actually quite difficult with cold-stiff fingers covered in clumsy gloves or mittens.

Sirius frowned faintly when his  _ best friend _ had the  _ gall _ to roll his eyes and scoff at his perfectly-reasonable plan. “Nah, you’d miss London too much. You’re a society snob, Padfoot, and you know it. Best to just suffer through like the rest of us and embrace the ice in your bones.” James flashed him a thousand-watt smile and left to return his enchanted Moly to the cart.

Remus, returning from said cart with a new, shivering Moly, quirked an eyebrow at Sirius. Moony had the damned nerve to only be wearing a scarf -- no knit hat, no clunky gloves, no thick woolen socks. In fact, he looked practically  _ cozy _ , standing there easy-as-you-please, his fifth plant (Sirius and James were on their fourth, Peter still attempting his third) clutched protectively against his chest. Sirius watched with interest as the Moly stopped its weird shivering and relaxed, and his mouth parted in a small, shocked “o”.

That bastard.

“Oh  _ Mooooony~! _ ” he crooned, dismissing the immediate suspicion that crossed the other boy’s face like a shadow. Sirius shuffled from behind his workbench and came to the other side with an, ‘Oi, Wormtail, share with Prongs will you?’ and noted with keen observation how Peter actually seemed mildly  _ upset _ to stand with James. When he reached Remus’s side, the radiating heat he’d hoped would be there permeated through his thick cloak.

“Padfoot…” 

“I am doing nothing  _ wrong _ , my dear Moony. I merely thought dear Wormtail could use a little time with our best mate Prongs and you know, I am nothing if not benevolent.”

“You are nothing if not sly, you mean,” came the rebuttal accompanied by a knowing look. Moony leaned down to whisper in his ear, which sent not-unpleasant shivers straight down his spine where they curled deliciously behind his navel. “I  _ know _ what you’re up to.”

Sirius affected his famous ‘I’m Innocent’ look and batted his eyelashes up at Remus, a wolfish grin curling on his lips, ruining his innocent facade immediately. “Nothing. Wrong,” he insisted and sidled a little closer to him so that their shoulders touched. 

Heat, delicious heat, seeped through his sleeve and basked his shoulder and arm in a loving caress. He felt his knees go weak, thinking about just last week when the rest of him was buried in that heat, but remained standing. Moony made a little “hmm” noise deep in his throat and Sirius felt a jolt to his cock. ‘ _ Opportunistic devil,’ _ he chided it (having conversations with your own penis was Totally Normal and Appropriate if Done Internally) and forced himself back to work. Professor Sprout was making her rounds back down their way and Sirius figured she wouldn’t quite appreciate his  _ zeal _ for Herbology in the form of a hard-on tenting his robes. ‘ _ Or maybe she would…No, no, down boy.’ _

At the end of class, Remus had managed 10 plants, Sirius and James charmed 8, and Peter came up front behind with 11, the most of the entire class, which James celebrated and Sirius found to be rather terrible. Losing to Wormtail at anything was just Not Okay, but he forced himself to be happy for their friend, who was beaming in pride at having beaten his friends at something. Even Moony clapped him on the shoulder, he who didn’t do much for physical displays of affection amongst their friends, so Sirius relented and congratulated Peter as well.

They had a free block now, and Prongs scampered off predictably to the Quidditch Pitch, though how he managed to not freeze his dick to his broom flitting about at breakneck speeds was beyond Sirius’s comprehension. Wormtail stayed behind to discuss something with Professor Sprout (Sirius could not be arsed to inquire what), and Moony was  _ looking _ at him.

“Yes, my dear Lord Moonyshire?” Sirius asked haughtily. Without being prompted, he followed a hasty Remus up to the viaduct courtyard, dodged the throngs of students changing classes, and along the outer rim. Bony fingers encircled his wrist and Sirius found himself pulled ungracefully into the shadows of one of the alcoves. He stumbled into Moony’s chest and looked up to see that same Look on his face, the one where his eyes did the Thing that made his mouth go dry and his pants tighten. 

A harsh gale nipped his backside and Sirius tucked himself in further to the alcove, into Moony’s arms. He felt lips, chapped but warm, against his ear and shivered, which only caused Moony to hold him tighter.

“Are you  _ trying _ to get us caught?” came the rumbling accusation, a whisper along the shell of his ear. The warm breath ghosted across his cheek with the pleasant smell of breakfast tea and the honey Moony dumped into it “for strength”. 

Sirius scoffed and tucked his hands into Remus’s back trouser pockets, curling his fingers against the curve of his ass, appreciating the yelp that he elicited from Moony at the squeeze and temperature shock. “I’m not the one pulling us into  _ snogging alcoves _ ,” Sirius bantered with another meaningful grab. He felt Moony’s arms soften against him as he sagged against the wall, but the hardness pressing into his hipbone was not subtle. 

He liked all phases of his Moony, but this one, a few days after the full moon, was just so soft and pliable. There wasn’t much of that feral hunger he’d played a willing victim to over the holidays, but that just meant he could be a little more aggressive and turn his boyfriend into a puddle of mush rather than a ravenous ball of lust. 

Sirius removed his hands from Remus’s pockets and slipped his fingers under the waistband of his trousers instead, taking distinct pleasure in Remus’s discomfort as his icy digits wormed their way against his too-hot-to-be-fair backside. Sirius let his muscle memory guide him to a scar that ran across the center of Moony’s left asscheek and grasped both cheeks firmly. He hoisted him up with little effort, because despite Moony’s strength and their (unfair) height difference, he weighed far less than he looked, than he should.

Sirius pushed him against the cold stone wall and marveled at the actual  _ steam _ rising off of him at the contact of ice-cold stone to werewolf-hot flesh. At this angle, Moony boosted up another few inches, Sirius had perfect access to his chest, which was (of course) missing its sweater and only clad in robes, which were parted, and his button-up. With practiced skill (he’d been practicing on his own, but would never admit it), Sirius undid the buttons of the shirt with his teeth. 

“Padfoot,  _ what _ on earth are you doin---  _ uhnnn _ ,” was Remus’s attempt at a protest, cut short when Sirius licked a path along his sternum and over to his nipple. Sirius latched on and nipped teasingly at the sensitive, dusky-brown flesh before he pulled back and blew cold air across it. Moony’s entire body trembled in his shiver, goosebumps erupting along his arms and chest. Pleased as Mrs. Norris should she ever catch Wormtail, Sirius did it again, soaking his nipple with saliva and then icing it again. This time, Moony bucked in his arms, pushing his groin hard against Sirius’s stomach

It had been a week since they had been able to do  _ anything _ together out of fear of being caught. Sirius admittedly had been preoccupied with Prongs's retelling of his Christmas adventures and now, here with Moony in his arms, he felt terribly guilty for his neglect. He readjusted his grip on Remus’s ass and crawled his fingers towards the center until his fingertips toyed with the soft flesh hidden in the crease. 

Moony’s hands clutched him  _ hard _ around his shoulders as he gasped, and Sirius found himself fixed with a warning look. “Padfoot, we will be  _ caught _ . We will get into so much trouble-- stop that, oh my god, Padfoot!” The last bits were hastily churned out as Sirius dared to press past the tight ring of muscles with the knuckle of one finger; not enough to hurt, just enough to tease and make Moony clench around him. 

Reluctantly, he withdrew his fingers and let Moony down, his hands coming to rest innocently on the boy’s hips once his feet touched the ground again. Looking at Moony, his face was flushed scarlet and he looked thoroughly harassed, and his pulse flickered wildly in his throat. Sirius groaned faintly and dragged him closer by his hips, crashing his lips against Moony’s with sudden, intense need. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Remus’s mouth opened willingly to the intrusion, and Sirius raked his tongue across his with gusto, savoring the taste of the other boy, desperate to memorize every ridge of his teeth, every slide of his tongue. Moony’s warmth enveloped him as he wrapped his arms around Sirius once again. The little noises Moony made against him drove Sirius wild -- every pant and moan and little whimper as he plundered his mouth made him harder and more reckless. 

The wicked possessive monster that lived in Sirus’s brain wanted to take Moony now, screw the consequences, pin him against the wall and fuck his brains out, then they’d see who would get into trouble. After all, what’s a few weeks’ worth of detentions and the whole school knowing their dirty little secret compared to the blissed-out look that would be on Moony’s face as he felt Sirius come inside of him. 

Moony, terribly responsible at this phase of the moon, pulled away when he felt Sirius’s hands fumbling with his belt. “Sirius  _ no _ ,” he warned again, snatching his hands back.

Sirius pouted and buried his face in Moony’s neck instead, trying to entice him to just  _ give in _ as he lapped at the velvety flesh between the scars. He left small nips along his way, feeling his own hot breath on his face as he worked. A hand in his hair, clearly meant to deter him, only spurred him on as he wrested his hands free from Moony’s and back to his belt. Pinpricks of pain lit on his scalp as his hair was pulled and he whined pitifully as Moony used his new leverage to pull his head back.

Moony was looking at him in an upset-but-not-totally-unpleasant way and Sirius tried in vain to get back to his work, but his hands were grabbed in Moony’s free one, long fingers easily encircling both of his dainty (not dainty,  _ delicate,  _ uh… elegant, that’s the word) wrists and holding them as if iron, firmly away from his groin. 

“Sirius Orion Black III,  _ stop. _ ” 

He paused at the use of his Actual and Full name and frowned, the expression creasing his face and furrowing his brow. Was Moony actually- _ actually _ …  _ upset _ ? His face was flushed, yes, and he looked harried and flustered, and his cock was still at least marginally hard. What had he misread? Just a week ago, he was all-in any time of the day but now...

Moony released the tight grip he had on his hair, but continued to restrain his wrists. “I’m a Prefect, Padfoot.” Sirius swallowed past the, he knew,  _ unfounded and ridiculous _ anger that rose in him at being told “ _ no” _ , and tried not to feel too disappointed. Moony was right, he was always right, they could-- “Not here.”  _ ‘That’s more like it!’ _

Sirius supposed he must’ve visibly perked up because Moony released his wrists and cupped his face in his warm hands. He kissed him softly, sweetly, on the mouth and then between his eyebrows with a soft chuckle. Sirius watched him glance at the clocktower and then back at him. “Prongs’ll be on the Pitch for at least another hour. Locker rooms ought to be clear until then... “

His heart lept and he immediately buttoned Moony’s shirt back up for him, such a good friend, and pulled them both out into the frigid fresh air. He only let go of his hand once they were in clear view of other students, but kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure Moony was following him (which of course he was). Sirius couldn’t keep the little skip from his step, but tried to maintain a sense of decorum, lest one of the professors decide a giddy, happy Sirius could only mean he was up to mischief. 

After checking that Prongs was, definitely, still in the air and doing his own set of ridiculous drills (he was on number 3 of 27, Sirius knew from having sat through hours of watching him practice), they snuck into the locker rooms. It was significantly warmer in here than outside, the air slightly humid from a recently-run hot shower. Sirius cast off his scarf and cloak and zoned in on his Moony, who looked a little nervous still but was also removing his robes and scarf. 

Not wanting to get scolded again, Sirius waited, every muscle poised and coiled to spring on command, trying to adopt a look of patience while he watched Moony look around to make sure it was well and truly empty. He found Moony a few minutes later in the back, behind the showers, leaning against the lockers. His belt was unbuckled and his fly undone and his cock, half-hard-but-not-for-long was in his hand. When he saw Sirius, he licked his lower lip and turned his left leg out and gave him that Look, the Look Sirius lived and breathed for.

He pounced. 

Sirius batted Moony’s hand aside and took his cock in his own hand, drinking in his pleased hiss that fell from his mouth as he gave fast, full strokes. His free hand tangled in Moony’s hair and pulled, perhaps as payback for earlier, perhaps just because, Sirius was petulant like that. He attacked the exposed neck in front of him, nipping and lapping and placing open-mouthed desperate kisses on the long column. He quickly turned Moony into a whining whimpering puddle of need and he relished the effect he had on him probably a little more than was healthy. 

“What do you want, Moony?” he grumbled against his now-exposed collarbone. When he didn’t get an immediate response, Sirius changed his strokes from hard-and-fast to feather-light and shallow, teasing just the head of his cock, which drew a deep-seated whine. 

“What. Do. You.  _ Want, _ ” he repeated, each stroke getting lighter and lighter as he silently threatened to stop altogether. 

“Sirius, you  _ know _ what I want.” 

He snorted humorlessly and removed his hand, leaving Moony bucking into the air, sweating, frantic. “I almost  _ never _ know what you want. Spit it out. I want to hear you say it.”

The distress on Moony’s face was practically edible. Sirius reigned in his instinct to give in, give him whatever he so clearly needed, and held fast. He could wait this out. He knew Moony hated saying the words, hated how they felt on his lips, so dirty and crass. 

“...fuckmeplease,” he whispered hastily, face bright red as he stared up at the ceiling. 

Sirius resisted the urge to bounce on the balls of his feet, victorious, and only raised one eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side. “What was that, sorry? I didn’t catch that.”

Moony met his gaze and licked his lips hurriedly. “F-fuck me, please.” Louder, bolder, more assured. 

“Why Moony, I thought you’d never ask.”

Moony looked proper mortified, which only served to harden Sirius’s cock further. His goal in life was to corrupt Remus Lupin as much as possible, but in the best ways possible. 

Holding true to his promise, Sirius took hold of Remus’s cock again and resumed stroking, noting with pleasure how his eyes rolled back a little behind fluttering eyelashes and how he had to use his hands to support his suddenly weak-kneed body against the lockers.

"N-nooo. Fuck. Me." It was less of a whine and more of a demand as Moony batted his hand away so that he could shuck off his trousers and briefs and remove his shirt. Blushing a shocking maroon, he turned around so that he was facing the lockers and shoved his ass out a little in a way so wanton, Sirius's mouth ran dry. 

Sirius quickly gathered hold of himself and surged forward to close the distance, expertly removing his own uniform in the process. He ran his hands greedily down Moony’s silver-lined back to cup his ass, small but perfect to him. He tried rutting against him, intending to slide his cock along the crease of his ass, but found that he could only manage to reach the gap in his thighs, his cockhead brushing Moony’s balls as he thrust, desperate for friction. 

Sirius groaned into Moony’s shoulder, frustrated. 

"What's wrong?" came the ever-concerned query. Remus's back tensed against Sirius’s chest, anxious.

"You're too bloody tall," Sirius blurted, unable to stop the laugh from tumbling out into Moony’s hair. Fortunately, Moony seemed to find this as funny as he did and joined him with a gentle chuckle. 

Remus turned slowly so that he faced Sirius, his cock no softer for the sudden levity. He fixed Sirius with a sincere look as he moved his hands along his ass to where they'd been earlier in the alcove. "Like this, then," he whispered. 

It was certainly more than what they'd done before, but they’d only been properly shagging for a few weeks. Sirius was always up for a challenge. 

"Want me to--?"

"No. Inside. Now." Moony demanded, but the renewed blush made Sirius raise his eyebrows. "... I've… beenfingeringmyself... whenIwank," Moony rambled out, much to Sirius’s disbelief and excitement, clear as day on his face. 

"Oh, Moony, you  _ are _ naughty, aren't you," he teased as he lubed his cock with the familiar spell. Remus's cock twitched and Sirius smirked. "Touching yourself thinking of me, and here I thought the silencing spell was to keep noise  _ out _ . Merlin, Moony… you're going to be the death of me."

Sirius kissed him heatedly and lifted him, sucking hard on his bottom lip before relinquishing it with a wet "pop". Remus wrapped his long, lean legs around his waist with his knees hiked a little higher to accommodate Sirius’s thighs as he pressed in. 

An acceptable amount of fumbling and hoisting later, and Sirius felt the now-familiar heat against the head of his cock. He bounced Remus carefully and felt the heat open up and swallow him inch by blessed inch. He was  _ tight _ , his walls casually stretched over the course of a few days of self-manipulation but still a vice around Sirius’s shaft. It seemed an eternity before Remus was fully seated, but when he was it felt like  _ home _ . 

Sirius moaned against his chest as Remus relaxed around him and then tightened his muscles experimentally, making both of their cocks jump. He felt sweat beading on the back of his neck and the valley between his shoulder blades from the effort of holding Moony up, holding still while he adjusted, and from being so close to the werewolf inferno he held in his arms. There wasn’t an ‘off switch’ for it, he’d learned, but it made even rushed encounters that much more exciting when there was real, salty sweat involved.

He tried to meet Moony’s eyes to see if he was ready, but found them shut tight behind feathery lashes as the other boy tried to control his breathing. “Should’ve… let me, ah, prepare you,” Sirius chided with another moan, feeling Moony’s inner workings pulse around him again. “I can pull out,” he offered with some reluctance but full sincerity, brushing his lips along Moony’s jawline in whispers of a kiss. 

Remus clamped down  _ hard _ around him and shook his head vehemently. “Don’t you  _ dare _ , Sirius,” was his sharp warning, and Sirius trembled at the force of his conviction and from the increased pressure around his shaft. 

They stayed together like that for a few more seconds before Remus readjusted. He looped his arms under Sirius’s armpits and curled his hands on his shoulders for stability and used his leverage to bounce. Sirius understood the intent of the maneuver, but they just weren’t skilled enough at That Sort of Thing, and the sudden movement sent them wobbling. Sirius stumbled forward with a grunt and accidentally slammed Remus into the locker behind them. The metal clanged in protest, but Moony’s face was contorted in pure rapture, his mouth slightly open, his cock painfully hard between them. 

Deciding this would have to do, Sirius gave deliberate measured thrusts up into the eager hole above him, burying himself to the hilt each time. “Moonymoonymoony,” he groaned against the dip between his collarbones. His whole body was tense with the effort of fucking like this, having to drive his cock up and into something not-exceptionally pliable. But the look on Moony’s face, the noises he was making, the sound of the locker behind them clattering along, and the sheer feeling of being trapped in the white-hot heat of his ass was well worth the herculean effort.

  
Remus started to dig in his nails, but hastily smoothed his hands over Sirius’s shoulders (they had not yet discussed potential repercussions of off-phase werewolf contact) and instead grabbed him so hard Sirius thought he might break. 

Up and up and up he continued until Moony started making  _ that _ noise, the one that started deep in his belly and vibrated up and out of his mouth; a whine, a keen, whatever you wanted to call it -- Moony was close. “Sirius, gonna, oh god, I can’t-- hold back, please, ah,  _ fucking hell, Sirius!!”  _

His body convulsed almost violently around him, his walls clamping even further than before as if begging Sirius to come inside him. The warm splash of come splashed Sirius on the neck and Sirius lost it. With a primal hunger, Sirius pinned Remus to the locker anew and gave him everything he had, pistoning his hips into the still-spasming depths. He came with a low moan, filling the overheating body above him. 

Sirius couldn’t bring himself to withdraw, just leaned his sweat-soaked forehead against Moony’s shoulder, panting. His thighs were screaming in agony, his abdomen in sheer outrage at the unprecedented workout it had just been put through. He remained buried in Remus until he felt a slight trickle of wetness leaking around his now-soft cock. Smiling softly, he pulled out nice and slow, Moony’s soft hiss of pain tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. 

He set Remus down and kissed him sweetly, no nipping or ravaging, just a gentle press of their lips together. He looked at him and felt his chest tighten with an overwhelming need to profess his eternal love and devotion. Sirius stomped it down -- post-illicit-lockerroom fucking was  _ not _ the time or the place, and contented himself with following Remus to the showers.

They washed together quickly, delayed only for a quick “okay yes let’s” of a shared handjob as Remus pushed  _ him _ into the wall. The spelled clock on the wall was a depressing reminder that they did not live in a bubble, and they had classes to attend and a facade to maintain. 

They re-dressed in comfortable silence and left the locker room separately so as to not raise suspicion. 

Later that night, as the four of them sat around the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, Prongs suddenly said, “It’s the oddest thing -- someone must’ve snuck into the locker room because it definitely smelled like, y'know…” he made a crude gesture with his hands. Sirius laughed immediately and made an offhand comment about randy fourth years who were getting a head’s start on Valentine’s Day, and no one noticed the flash on his Moony’s face as he buried himself further into his book.


End file.
